Raising A Family Paladin Style
by Eira Miste
Summary: Keith never thought that he would fall in love. Never thought that he would want a family. Boy, was he wrong. As he walks through life with his love and his friends he learns a lot. From caring for someone else, to being a father. (In other words, I am bad at summaries) *Title will likely change* I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender.
1. Can I Ask

**_This is for the first Kacxa prompt of the week 'future', only the rest of the story will have nothing to do with Kacxa week. Instead this is a story that I was hinting about on my other Kacxa fic (Every Love Story Starts Somewhere), and I hope ya'll will enjoy this one!_**

* * *

Keith took a deep breath as he walked towards Acxa's room. The war was over, but Voltron wasn't going to be staying on Earth. There was a lot of clean-up to do all over the universe, and they were needed elsewhere.

He hesitantly raised his hand to the door. Almost backing off, but... "Keith?"

He was staring at the smiling face of his girlfriend. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in some meeting or something."

"Without you?"

That earned him a smile. Good. "I want to take you somewhere."

Acxa crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, the smile never leaving her face. "Somewhere? I don't like surprises."

Keith chuckled as he took her hand and led her away from her room. "This isn't going to be a bad one. I promise.

"Should I trust you?" The girl teased as they entered the elevator.

The Black Paladin leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yes." He whispered into her ear.

Acxa smiled, and stayed silent for the rest of their walk through the Garrison. Regardless of the fact that Keith was the Black Paladin, and the fact that Acxa _wasn't_ evil, people, no matter what planet they were from, always gave them odd looks.

Some remembered that Acxa once worked with Lotor and Haggar. Other's just couldn't understand how the leader of Voltron, _the_ Black Paladin, was part Galra.

Honestly, it made both half-breeds very uncomfortable. Which is why they spent most of their time with the other Voltron team members, Shiro, The Blade of Marmora members, few of the Coalition members, and the MFE's.

Oh, and the other Paladin's families, but that was different.

The first thing that caught Acxa's eye as the pair exited the Garrison, was a red hoverbike.

"We're riding on that?" She questioned as Keith pulled her towards it.

"Yeah, as much as I love Black, I really missed this baby."

"Baby? It's a machine."

Keith laughed as he sat down onto it. "Sometimes we humans call things 'baby.' Usually when we are very protective of whatever the object is."

"But why? And how did this thing survive?"

Keith scrunched his brow as he thought. "I'm not sure why, As for the second, it didn't. But Hunk and Pidge put it back together for me."

"They're good friends." Acxa commented as she got on and wrapped her arms around him.

"They are."

Keith started the bike, and they off. The ride was lovely. They went away from the Garrison and into the desert. The thing that both of the halfbreeds loved, was that it was quiet. There weren't stares or whispers. Fans or enemies. There was just nature.

"What's that?" Acxa shouted, as a building came into view.

"Our destination."

The building was a house... okay it was more like a shack, but it was _once_ a house. There was evidence of a tree, but not much else. Only debris.

Keith was off the hoverbike the moment he turned it off.

"Do you know this place?" Acxa asked, as she dismounted.

"Yeah... I uh... I lived here, before my dad died... and after I got kicked out of the Garrison. It was in this house where the other Paladins, Shiro and I all came together before going out to search for the Blue Lion."

"I'm sorry, Keith. It must be hard to see it like this."

Keith sighed, turning to the girl. "It is. But I did bring you out here for a purpose."

Keith walked forward and took both of Acxa's hands in his. "Acxa, I brought you here so you could see where I come from. My dad was a fireman who lived in solitary, and my mom was a Blade of Marmora member who just happened to crash not far from this house. I was born here, and was raised here until I was around seven years old."

Acxa looked into his eye's, trying to determined what he was saying. But when she opened her mouth to speak, he raised a hand.

"As a Paladin of Voltron, I will never be in one place for long. Once the new Castle of Lions is complete, I and my teammates will have to leave Earth. It has the Atlas to protect it. But-"

"But?"

"But I don't want to leave you." Keith knelt down before her, and looked up, a nervous expression on his face. "Acxa, will you marry me."

Acxa took a deep breath. She might not be from Earth, but she did know what that meant. It meant the same thing as becoming mates, just different words.

He was asking her to walk through life by his side. To be there for him as he would be there for her. To love him as he would love her. To be his family... and he would be her's.

Keith stood up, still holding onto his girlfriends hands. "I know that it's a lot to ask. But... I love you. When I think of the future, I think of you. Acxa, I want to be able to care for you, protect you, be your family, spend my life with you. Love you. And, I know that we'll have our moment of fighting, but I also know that we'll work through it. When I'm not with you, I always feel like something is missing. There are times when I wish I could just have you with me to talk, or times when I want you're opinion on something. There are times when you're on a mission, and I worry because I don't want something bad to happen to you."

Acxa could feel tears coming to her eye's, and before Keith could say anything else she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Of course I'll marry you." She whispered when they pulled apart a minute later. She set her forehead against his. "Keith, I can't imagine a life without you. In those three years without knowing where you were, it was the fact that you were out there that kept me going. The day I picked up on Voltron's signals was one of the happiest days of my life, because it meant that you were okay. The days you spent at my camp, I loved because I loved talking with you. When you and the other Paladins headed for Earth, I worried because I didn't want something bad to happen to you. I didn't want to lose you. You have a kind heart. You're a person who protects other, and is always there for them. I want to love you, spend my life with you, have adventures with you. I want to have a family with you, and go through hard times with you."

Keith pulled her into a hug, tears in his own eyes. How long they stand, standing in front of an old wrecked house, nobody knew. But their happiness was contagious and the wedding date/marriage ritual was set.

For two weeks away.

* * *

 _ **I know, their OOC, but that was my first time writing a marriage proposal...**_


	2. Almost Time

_**Probably should mention that I am a Plance shipper, and there is some Plance in this fic...**_

* * *

Keith paced the small room... well it was actually a tent, but minor details.

He was getting married in less than an hour. Married. Him. He never imagined it happening... at least not until he met Acxa.

Acxa. Even thinking her name made him excited. But also nervous. He was scared that he wouldn't be a good husband. What if he did something and accidentally hurt her. Or if he one day would just up and leave. And he is a Paladin of Voltron. Death is something that he has cheated many times. What would happen if he does die and leaves her? What about children, would they be safe?

"Keith, you are going to wear a hole through the floor, ground, whatever." Lance said, choking back a laugh.

"I'm getting married. I'm freaking out!"

Hunk, also choking back a laugh, walked forward and put his hand on the Black Paladins shoulder. "Calm down. You and Acxa love each other. You two will always be there for each other. You don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried about that." Keith muttered.

"Then what?"

"I-" Keith didn't know how to respond, not being one to really share his feelings, so he just shrugged and muttered 'nevermind.'

Lance sighed, flinging an arm around the halfbreed. "Look. I've been through this. Even if you don't say it, I know that you're freaking out over the future. Doubting yourself, wondering if you'll be able to be a protector. If you'll always be there for your family, or what will happen to them if something happens to you." He turned to look Keith in the eye. "Don't. I know that it's hard not to worry, but the future will take care if itself. You can't let your fears eat you up. Today your life will be united with another, and you two will spend your lives with each other. You'll figure out everything together."

Lance nodded to Hunk, who also threw an arm around Keith's shoulders. "Now come on. You have a wedding to get to."

The three Paladin's walk outside, and down a path to a field. A place where all the traditions could take place... and where all of the camera's were. As it turned out, the Black Paladins wedding was very important, considering that the Black Paladin is the leader of Voltron.

Speaking of Voltron. Keith let his gaze wander to the lions, all of whom had formed a line, the Black one, or course, in the middle, and slightly forward. Acxa was in there, getting ready.

That made him smile. Maybe, just maybe, Lance was right for once. He needed to leave the future alone and focus on the present.

Only, as Keith walked up and stood next to Shiro, who would be preforming the ceremony alongside Kolivan and L'askya, an alien from the Dalterion Belt, he decided that one more freak out couldn't hurt.

Right?

* * *

Acxa took a deep breath as she straightened her dress. It was simple, white and floor length, with no sleeves. Mrs. Holt called it a strapless, and it wasn't like anything she had ever worn. But Mrs. Holt insisted, saying that the wedding/ceremony was extra important and both Galra, Dalterion Belt, and human traditions were being represented.

Wedding. It was such an interesting word, but meant the same as ceremony... sorta. No matter what you called it, Keith would be her mate by the end of the day. That itself made her heart beat faster.

Honestly, the past two weeks were very stressful. Everyone on Earth, and the planets and beings surrounding it, were excited. The Black Paladin was getting married, and so soon after the Green and Blue Paladins. But not only that, he, a Galra-human mix, was marrying a Galra-Dalterion Belt mix. It was overwhelming for anyone, and Acxa barely even saw her fiancé during those two weeks.

Dress fittings, choosing this and that, music, lessons on Earth customs, teaching Galra, being taught some Dalterion Belt customs, picking out knives, invitations, a place to hold the ceremony.

Then sitting for three hours while Allura, Krolia and Mrs. Holt argued over hairstyles. The outcome was nice, though. A neat bun between her horns, and some strands of hair framing her face.

A knock on the door startled her, and she turned in time to see the Green Paladin peeking in. "How are you doing?" She asked, as she stepped into the room.

Acxa smiled. Amazingly, out of all the Paladins (After Keith of course), Pidge was the one who she became relatively close too. She wasn't sure why, though she had a feeling it was because the original Green Paladin was from the Dalterion Belt, and Pidge had done research on the place, sharing her knowledge with Acxa.

"Nervous. Happy. Scared... Excited... Everything at once?"

Pidge laughed, "Completely normal."

"...Pidge, you've only been married for two and a half months. How do you know it's normal."

"Well, it was said to me by several different woman of several different species, so..." Pidge let the sentence drop, before giggling. "But trust me, the outcome is worth it. You end up with the person you love, the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Acxa wrung her hands together. "I get that.. but is it bad to already worry of the future? I was bullied for being a half-breed, Keith has been getting rude comments about being a half-breed... if we have children..."

Pidge reached out and grabbed the older girls hands. "Acxa, you can't think like that. And even if you do, we will all be on a ship in the middle of space. If you and Keith have kids, they'll be around people who love and accept them." She nervously laughed and looked down at her middle, "And if you're worried about them having friends, trust me, if this little one is anything like their dad then you don't need to worry."

Acxa gave a gasp of surprise and did something out of character for herself. She leaned down and hugged the Green Paladin. "Pidge, that is wonderful news."

"Thank you. And don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone for another few days. You're... Well, you're the first to know... Not even Lance knows."

Acxa's eye's widened, knowing that that was an honor. "Thank you for telling me." Not knowing what else to say, she cleared her throat and looked to the door. "I'm going to guess that it's almost time?" The Green Paladin nodded her head and gestured towards the door. "Shall we?"

The halfbreed took one more deep breath before nodding her head.

It was time.

* * *

 _ **Not too long ago, I saw a theory about one of Acxa's parents being from the Dalterion Belt. It had been inspired by a picture of Trigel and how Acxa's horns look extremely similar to hers. I really liked that theory and decided to roll with it!**_

 _ **I really hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, and hopefully the next one will be out sooner rather than later!**_


	3. Wedding Bells

**_I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out!_**

* * *

Acxa and Pidge walked into the mouth of the Black Lion, where Matt was waiting. The older Holt walked over to Acxa and carefully places a veil onto her head. Once the veil was secure Pidge raced over to open the mouth to the Black Lion, while Matt held his arm out to Acxa.

"You don't have to do this." The halfbreed whispered as she placed her hand on his forearm.

"You're right, but I want to. Whether you like it or not, you became my honorary little sister during our time with the Coalition. I'm not letting you walk down aisle alone.

"Thank you." Acxa said with a smile, receiving a smile in return.

Just as Matt was about to say something a lone voice began to sing, signaling the start of the ceremony.

Acxa's smile grew bigger as she felt the mouth open and lower, and she spotted her soon to be husband.

* * *

Keith took a deep breath as the Black Lion's mouth opened. The first person he saw was Pidge as she stepped out of the mouth, the sole bridesmaid.

Then his breath caught in his throat.

There she was. He could see her smile through her veil. Too him, it was as if everyone else had vanished, and she was the only person there.

As Acxa drew closer any bit of doubt that Keith had in his mind was replaced by love, and joy. His own smile grew, as Acxa let go of Matt's hand and walked towards Keith, who met her halfway and took her hand.

Together, they turned to face Allura. While she had no part in the actual ceremony, as the daughter of creator of Voltron, and the Blue Paladin, she would be introducing the couple and would say a few words.

"Family and friends, today we are all here to witness the union between this man and this woman." Allura smiled at them, and then looked back out at the guests. "This wedding will be a little different than what most of you are used too But before we start the ceremony I must ask, does anyone here have a reason as to why this man and this woman shouldn't be married?"

Allura waited for a minute before continuing, "Good, in which case let us begin. Keith and Acxa, you two met years ago in a Weblum, of all places. Ever since, regardless of being on opposite sides of the war for the longest time, you have both watched out for each other. You have cared for each other, worried about each other, cried for each other, and you love each other. Today the two of you will united as one and spend the rest of your lives together. To start us off, Captain Takashi Shirogane will do a reading, followed by a few words."

Allura stepped back and Shiro took her place. In his hands was a worn leather book, one that made Keith smile for what it was, and for who it had originally belonged too.

The former Black Paladin cleared his throat, "This was Keith's father's Bible. As I was looking through it the other day, I found a passage that describes love. I see them live it, and I hope that they will never forget it." Shiro took a deep breath as he opened the Bible. "Love suffers long and is kind. Love does not envy. Love does not parade itself, is not puffed up; does not behave rudely, does not seek its own, is not provoked, thinks no evil; does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all thing, endures all things. Love never fails. First Corinthians 13: 4-8."

Shiro smiled at them both, "Keith, Acxa, being married will require patients and kindness. Do not let pride, jealousy, lies or anger get in the way of your love for one another. Be willing to help one another, and too see things through the other's eyes. Always be truthful to one another, and always love each other. But most importantly remember that love is not just a feeling, it's also a choice. A choice to think of how the other feels. A choice to take care of one another and a choice to be there for each other through the good times and bad times. It's a choice that I know you two will make every day." Shiro paused for a moment, seemingly to collect himself, before saying "It is now time for the vows. Keith and Acxa have written their own vows, and Keith you may start."

The Black Paladin swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at his soon-to-be wife. "Acxa, ever since we first met I have found myself caring about you. Throughout the war, I would worry about you and pray that you were safe, and not long after we were finally together I was fully in love with you. Acxa, I promise to be a faithful husband. I promise that I will cherish you, respect you, support you, take care of you, and comfort you. When the hard times strike, I promise that we will face them together, and when the good times shine I promise to smile and laugh with you. I will love you, hold you, and never leave you. Forever my heart will only belong to you."

* * *

Acxa felt tears stream down her face as Keith spoke, and once he finished, with tears of his own, she took a deep breath, hoping to steady her voice before saying her vows. "Keith, when we first met in the Weblum, I knew that there was something different about you. You acted out of kindness and compassion, unlike many in the war. As time passed I found myself worrying about you, not wanting you to get hurt. When we were apart, I would pray that you were okay. By the time we were finally together, I was in love with you, and every day since my love has deepened. I promise to be a faithful wife. I promise to cherish you, respect your decisions, support you, and take care of you. I promise to comfort you. When the hard times strike, I will gladly walk by side, and when the good times come I will be joyous with you. I will love you, hold you, and never leave you. Forever, my heart will only belong to you."

Acxa was so focused on Keith that it wasn't till Kolivan spoke that she realized it was time for the next part of the ceremony.

"It is time for the Blade ceremony." Kolivan nodded his head to Pidge and then to Lance. The maid of honor and the best man made their way forward, each holding what seemed to a small dagger, but the even stranger thing was that neither of them were physically touching the dagger, both were carrying them with hooks.

Acxa and Keith both took their dagger, and Kolivan started to explain the ceremony. "Galran traditions haven't always been acknowledge these past 10,000 years unless they were war-related, but there was one that the Blade of Marmora wouldn't let die out, and that was blade-bonding. Both of these blades have... special properties. Much like a Blade of Marmora sword, the blades are connected to the owner's life-force, only these are mate-blades. Both blades will be connected to both the husband and wife, but not only that, if they are away from one of the owners for more than a year, they no longer activate into a sword and are only a small dagger."

Kolivan instructed Keith and Acxa on how to hold the blades so that two hands could fit on each hilt, then they had to go through a five minute waiting period, in which Kolivan sang an old Galran song that only the other Blade of Marmora members (excluding Keith) understood. Once the song ended both of the daggers transformed into two long swords.

"You two will fight many battles together." Kolivan said softly, "Always protect each other."

* * *

Keith glanced down at the two blades he and Acxa held, a nod from Kolivan prodded him to take both blade's and set them gently on a table the had, conveniently, been stationed next to the Blade of Marmora leader. Kolivan nodded once more, out of respect, before stepping away. The Dalterion, L'askya took his place, a small pot, full of dirt, in her hands. "In this pot is a glyiscy seed. This certain seed will only sprout when two people who dearly love each other touch the dirt. It may seem odd too some, but anyone who's been to the Dalterion Belt knows that we are a bit...odd." L'askya laughed, and held out the pot. The soon-to-be newlyweds both exchanged glances before reaching out and touching the dirt.

The moment both of their hands came into contact with the dirt, the pot started to shake and a few tiny vines shot up. The vines continued to grow in an... odd way to say the least. They playfully wound around the couples fingers, before unwinding and winding up together. When the vines reached the one-foot mark, a bud started to grow, eventually blossoming into a pure white flower. Judging by L'askya's face, this was a good sign.

The Dalterion picked up the pot and handed it to Lance, before moving away from the platform, meaning that it was time for Shiro to finish the ceremony.

The Atlas Captain just stood blinking for a second, before shaking his head and heading over to Keith and Acxa.

"Keith and Acxa, through the blade ceremony, and the... plant ceremony... thing... you have pledged your lives to each other. Together you two will embark on a journey through life. One I'm sure will be full of joy and love." He smiled, making them wait a few more moment's before stating, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Keith, you may kiss your bride."

Keith turned to Acxa, and lifted the veil from her face. Everyone in the crowd caught their breath as he wiped a couple of stray tears off her face, and kissed her sweetly. That broke the spell and sent them cheering.

The cheers continued as the couple pulled apart and grew even louder as Shiro shouted, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Keith Kogane!"

As the newlyweds made their way to the Black Lion, Keith decided that never in his life had he been as happy as he was right then, with his _wife_ walking beside him.

* * *

The sun was setting as four Paladins, one captain, two Galra and many humans waved at a Lion flying off into space. Keith and Acxa would get to have a week to themselves before they needed to meet the other's at Olkarion. Krolia and Kolivan would be heading there with Pidge and Lance, who got to have the fun job of pet sitting Kosmo.

Lance felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and turned to see his brother, Marco. "How did they do that during the ceremony?" The older man asked.

"Do what?"

"T-the dagger's turning into blades, and the plant thing."

"Oh," Lance nodded his head. "Very simple. Space magic."

Pidge chuckled from her spot on the other side of Lance. "Babe, since when did Space magic happen on Earth?"

Lance opened his mouth, but caught her point. While all that weird stuff was normal everywhere else in the universe, it wasn't normal for Earth. The Red Paladin looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Magic. We'll go with magic."

* * *

 ** _This was my first time ever attempting to write a wedding, much less a wedding involving aliens. XD I hope ya'll enjoyed it._**


End file.
